Under the Sky
by Fresa
Summary: Desde pequeña Sorano aprende que el ser humano es un pecado y ella misma comete acciones que no refutan su pensamiento. Es por ello que su único deseo es convertirse en ángel, porque vivir bajo del cielo es estar en un infierno, un lugar sucio y despreciable. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria. Del Foro GJM".
1. Chapter 1

**Discalime:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágico.

 **.**

 **UNDER THE SKY**

Rated: **M**.

.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer su cruel destino? Nada.  
Pero ellos habían hecho mucho para merecer lo que sufrían.

Atrapada y encerrada, golpeada y abusada, debía trabajar días enteros y dormir en precarias condiciones. Gracias a su encarcelamiento en la construcción de la Torre del Cielo, había aprendido que el ser humano es un pecado y, es por eso, que no le preocupaba su existencia.

Con el machete daba una y otra y otra vez contra el cráneo abierto del cuidador del sector. La sangre escurría por el piso y con cada machetazo, pequeñas gotas rojas caían en la pálida cara de la pequeña niña. No solo su piel, sino que además su plateado cabello y sus sucias ropas también se teñían de rojo.

La sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia al ver más desfigurada la cara del que tantas veces la azuzó con su látigo. No importaba que el hombre suplicara, ni que al tercer o cuarto golpe ya se encontrara muerto. El placer de aplastar su maldita cara múltiples veces era liberador, tanto para ella como para el mundo, un pecado menos.

Luego de un rato, se detuvo y miró hacia el firmamento. Del machete escurría lo que quedaba de sangre y el olor metálico se impregnaba en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no importaba; odiaba este mundo asqueroso.

Lo único que Sorano pudo pensar con lucidez fue el hecho de querer desvanecerse en el cielo y, así, convertirse en un ángel.

—o—o—o

 **Notas de Autor** : Sorano me gusta, es un personaje complejo ya que se odia a sí misma, pero aún así tiene un propósito. Es bastante extraño.

Por lo que me ha tocado en el reto (M, Crime, Agresión agravada y desconfianza), quise explayarme más respecto del personaje, pero debo decir que no he logrado subir de las 250 palabras. De todas maneras me gusta lo que ha quedado :D, no sé si logré el M, pero lo intenté y es lo que importa jajaja.

Ojalá a ustedes también les guste! Tanto sí como no, me comentan que tal ¿les parece? n.n  
Saludos a todos,

Fresa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalime:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágico.

 **.**

 **UNDER THE SKY**

Hecho: **Agresión agravada**.

.

Los grilletes en sus muñecas apretaban de manera molesta y las ropas que le habían dado para presentarse en juicio no tenían nada de a la moda. Detestaba ese lugar y todas las personas que estaban ahí.

El juez hablaba de corrido y sin pausa. En un tono monótono leía su caso, explicando las consecuencias de sus actos; pero no escuchaba nada, no le interesaba. En su mente se disparaban las imágenes de lo sucedido, dejándola satisfecha y, consecuencialmente, generando una sutil sonrisa que nadie obvió.

No recordaba a nadie en específico, pero sí que no olvidaba las caras de desesperación cada vez que cumplía con su propósito de hacerse de más llaves y aumentar su poder mágico. Si bien muchos se habían rendido, era entretenido jugar con ellos y sus vidas.

Eso sí, para ella, matar limpiamente no era divertido, para nada. La muerte que ella ofrecía era muchísimo peor y sí que lo sabía hacer. Era meticulosa, conocía a su enemigo, averiguaba lo que más podía. Luego, se encargaba de humillar y arrastrar por el suelo a su víctima. Finalmente le otorgarba la muerte con el mayor ensañamiento posible.

—Sorano Aguria

Al oír que la llamaban con su nombre frunció el ceño.

—Se le declara culpable por el delito de Homicidio Calificado.

—o—o—o—

 **Nota de Autora** : Bien, un drabble más largo :D estoy intentando aumentar, para que no sea tan cortito. Aquí toco área sensible de mi ser, porque yo me dedico al área legal, así que juicios y jueces son lo mío jajaja. Ojalá les guste! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalime:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágico.

 **.**

 **UNDER THE SKY**

Género: **Crime**.

.

La casa estaba parcialmente destruida, conservando algunas murallas y la mitad del techo. Al ser de noche no se podía ver mucho, como los vidrios rotos, los muebles despedazados o la pared a medio caer; sin embargo, sí se vislumbraban con facilidad algunas cosas, entre ellas: la sonrisa de la chica parada en medio de al sala destruida, el brillo de la llave celestial recientemente adquirida entre sus dedos y el cuerpo inmóvil, del morador de la vivienda hecha pedazos, frente a ella.

—o—o—o—

 **Nota de Autora** : Aquí de nuevo a las pocas palabras. Iba a escribir todo un suceso criminal, peeero me pareció poco directo y quería algo más al punto, así que opté por un retrato fotográfico de la consumación de un crimen. La realidad es que quería hacer otro crimen como robo o lesiones graves; me demoré mil años en pensar qué hacer, hasta que decidí que haría una correlación de drabbles, en que el primero es el desencadenante de su deseo de ser ángel, el segundo el pago de sus pecados, el tercero su habitual comportamiento y el cuarto será relacionado con su intento de redención (o eso espero xD!).

Quiero hacer un espacio para agradecer a Lirazz! Quien siempre escribe y escribe bonito. Debo reconocer que tú me inspiras con tus drabbles y quisiera ser tan responsable como tú a la hora de escribir, responder y mandar reviews ;_; Así que dejo un GRACIAS público solo para ti!

Fresa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalime:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágico.

 **.**

 **UNDER THE SKY**

Emoción: **Desconfianza**.

.

Desde el encierro en la Torre del Cielo había deseado liberarse, no solo de forma física, sino también de forma espiritual. Ella odiaba este mundo, era desagradable, sucio, mundano. Cada noche en su estadía en la torre, miraba las estrellas y soñaba con escapar volando; que su cuerpo se desvaneciera, que su pecado terminara y poder llegar al firmamento. Quería escapar de la tierra. Quería ser un ángel.

Ahora en Crime Sorcière ya no sabía que pensar. Jellal les aseguró que se liberaría, pero ¿Realmente lo lograría? ¿Llegaría a ser un ángel? Si bien no estaba tras las rejas y caminaba sin problemas por el mundo, aún sentía que caminaba en el infierno.

Como cuando pequeña, aún miraba las estrellas. Soñaba con unas hermosas alas, las cuales la elevaban hasta el infinito. No estaba segura de las palabras de Jellal fuesen ciertas, ni que unirse a este nuevo gremio la liberase; y aunque no pudiese confiar, quería hacerlo, ya que era su última esperanza de poder llegar al cielo.

—o—o—o—

 **Nota de Autora** : Drabble final, me costó pero lo logré. Su intento de redención. Sorano, eres proh, no te rindas ;_;! Espero les hayan gustado todos los drabbles, lo hice con amor. Besos.

Fresa.


End file.
